Epiphany
by Sami065
Summary: Sasukes gone, and Narutos going to be a fool, so he says, its better then being wise. to bring back Sasuke Narutos willing to die. a deal, a kid, a dead snake, and one brother later Sasu and Naru have one messed up realtionship. yaoi, SasuNaru!


A/N- yep I'm moving out of Inuyasha fics (not that I stopped wrting them too)

Chapter one-

Tears falling again...

Home again...

The boy that nobody new...

Was now the man everyone recognized...

Weather they new it or not.

For the first time in years, Naruto stepped into Konoha with the most unlikely of companions.

Form under the brown hood of the cloak, black and white Sharingan eyes glanced at the blond boy...

(flash back)

Naruto left that day when he was thirteen; he thought he would be back three years later with his best friend at his side...

But it wouldn't be until nine years later that he would even see his beloved village again, and at his side would be the one person the villagers never wanted to see again.

:::::BRAKE:::::

Naruto took his first steps out of Konoha with Jiraiya at his side; he looked back only once before heading off into the distance.

The wind blew by and he new something in his plan would go wrong, the leaves of the thinning forest blew by and sent a feeling of hopelessness through the young boy.

:::::BRAKE:::::

"But I don't want to anymore!!" complained a 15 year old blond haired blue eyed nuisance.

The boy had been running all day, there was only so many times a person could see the same village over and over.

Jiraiya looked at his student with an annoyed face,

"how do you expect to become stronger if you spend all your time complaining?" he asked in irritation.

"but I don't think I can run another lap! I might die!" Naruto yelled dramatically while swinging his arms around for emphases.

Jiraiya watched the boy's display of energy as he complained,

"if you can complain with such passion then you can run another 500 laps."

Naruto faced faltered "don't you think that 1,000 laps in one day is enough."

"no" his sensei deadpanned.

The blond faltered again "he, he" he laughed nervously "good joke sensei."

"I'm not joking." Jiraiya stated with a stone voice.

Naruto sighed and began running another 500 laps around the small village they were staying in for the week, mumbling something about perverted old men spending half their time peeping and still becoming strong.

The old senin sighed, 'that boy had changed so much... he keeps getting harder and harder... soon he will be stone...'

BRAKE

Naruto collapsed on the small futon in the small room that he slept in alone, his sensei preferred to stay in geisha houses until the early hours of the morning. The bay sighed as he tired to sleep, hoping he would be able to talk tonight.

Laying there he felt the familiar creep that could only be the Kuubi, guess his wish came true.

In resent months Naruto had been very closely connected to the Kitsune, he never mentioned it to Jiraiya; he knew the old pervert would tell him to cut all ties with the fox except for power...

But there was too much potential.

'_hey kid'_

"hey..." said out loud, he spoke out loud when they were alone, he found it less confusing then having two voices in his head at once.

Naruto smiled as Kuubi talked first this time; they had worked out there differences months ago, and now choose to just chat before sleep took the boy away.

'_remember the deal we were discussing?'_

"yeah..." Naruto mumbled.

yeah... that, ummm... well that's another reason he would never tell Jiraiya about him and Kuubi...

not long after their differences were put behind them did the fox come up with a deal that they had been perfecting for about two months now and were almost done.

'_remember I get freedom and you get power.'_

"yeah, yeah stop complaining."

Naruto smiled as he thought of what their deal stated.

Basically, Naruto weakens the seal (since he is unable to brake it) so that Kuubi can create a body out side of Naruto's using chakura, and Naruto gets free access to all the Kuubi's power.

They had worked out how the Kuubi, in his body out side of Naruto, would act as a channel so that the power won't build up and destroy the boy.

There were a couple of other things, like because the seal will not be broken the Kitsune can only be outside Naruto's body if he lets him, and can only travel as far as he lets him, it also uses chakura to stay out side and more the farther he is form his host.

Because of these restrictions, the fox came up with another requirement for Naruto, he had to have a kid.

Just one,

Because if Naruto had a blood relative he can pass the demon on to that person through the seal, the fox has a theoretical way of doing this but it only works of the seal goes with him.

This was to ensure the survival of the fox, if Naruto dies then so does Kuubi, but if he is passed on to a new younger host when Naruto reaches his end then he can live his full life span.

Naruto sat up on his flimsy bedding that the inn called a futon,

"let do it now." He said with confidence

'_now? I thought you wanted proof of my story first.'_

"I can feel that you weren't lying..."

'_you could?! Then why did we wait?!' _the blond could feel the fox's anger.

"I was just afraid..." Naruto felt bad for lying to the fox since he had shared such a painful part of his life in order to explain his attack on Konoha.

:::::BRAKE:::::

No one was supposed to die...

He had lost his mate and kit, and rampaged in anger, he meant to only pass the village in his angry sorrow fill run.

But the villagers took his mourning as a sign of attack and tired to kill him.

Blinded by rage he fought back only to dig himself so deep he had to kill to get out...

He still regrets the killing, not that he doesn't enjoy a good killing, but unnecessary death is never a good thing in anyone's book even a demons.

:::::BRAKE:::::

"but I'm not scarred any more..." the blond said boldly.

'_then shall we proceed?'_

"yes."

As soon as the word slipped form his lips Naruto felt a pressure on the seal, a mixture of pure power and a longing 15 years strong.

Crossing his legs Naruto concentrated on his seal slowly eating away the kanji that surrounded the outside, ridding the spiral of its added appendage.

Naruto felt a heat cover his body as red light blocked his view of the room.

When the light cleared the only thing in the room other then himself was a small brown fox no larger then a house cat with long ears and nine tails, and the cutest expression on its face.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Kuubi?" he asked in a whisper.

The fox nodded, "yes its me" said a surprisingly deep voice, for such a small fox.

Naruto stared at the fox, its mouth had not moved but it spoke... must be using its mind... the blond concluded, knowing they wee still connected.

Suddenly the humor of the moment hit the blond and he burst out laughing.

"don't laugh boy, this form helps me and you conserve chakura, it takes less to stay in this form, also do you want a horse sized fox fallowing you around? Or better yet, me in my full size?"

Naruto wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, "sorry fox but... you have to admit it is funny."

The Kitsune sighed.

"but I guess you have a point." Naruto agreed suddenly, "so what do we do now?" he asked.

"now I keep my part of the deal." Kuubi stated in a voice full of honor and pride.

Closing its eyes the Kitsune opened all of its chakura gates to the young boy, Naruto gasped at the power filled him.

His senses jumped up five levels and his entire body hummed with pent up energy, naruto had to take a couple of deep breaths so he wouldn't hyperventilate.

"and that's only the life energy, wait until you get angry." Kuubi said with a smirk.

"Tomorrow we start our training, so both of us can get accustomed to our new living arrangements before we go after Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile, hoping that the boy had not spent the last three years with the snake bastard.

He missed that stupid bastard more then he would ever admit, he suppressed a funny feeling that was threatening to take over his stomach as he thought of the Uchiha.

Why did that keep happening?

Kuubi smirked at the boy's ignorance choosing to let the boy figure it out on his own, a choice he would later regret.

"we also have to tell the pervert about the deal..." Naruto grimaced at that thought, oh was he going to get a beating form the old man when he found out what he had done and been doing behind his back.

"and you have to get to making me a new vestal." Kuubi stated as if it were an everyday thing.

Naruto faltered into the "futon".

"what? You don't expect me to die in you when you're an old man." He continued ignoring the fact that his host was face down in the blankets.

Naruto sighed and moved around to get comfortable so he could sleep; pulling the blankets up to his ears the blond closed his eyes for sleep.

The fox sighed and stood up to his full height of one foot, making his way over to the boy he had grown attached to, finding a good spot curled up in the inside curve of Naruto's bent knees, raping his three tails around himself, Kuubi basked in his first night as semi free.

The blond smirked at his new 'pet' and slid his eyes shut again, falling asleep to thoughts of how the old fox would react to being referred to as his pet.

Kuubi fell into a blissful sleep as a wave of amusement washed over him form his host lulling to a land of dreams.

The fox only hopped the blond wouldn't take the currently unnoticed change in the boys appearance to hard the next day.

A/N- well that's all for now, tell me what you think!


End file.
